Melting Ice
by Lyris
Summary: Once a millennium a person shall be born marked by God, and will be the savior of the kingdom. Their emotions shall affect the kingdom and the land beneath it. Unfortunately, such abilities also come with a dire cost, and a certain Prince isn't helping.


Disclaimer: [disclaimer about not being a God and creating DGM goes here]

Entire Summary (since it didn't fit by a long shot): Legend says that once a millennium a person shall be born marked by god. This person will be the savior of the kingdom, for this person's emotions shall greatly affect the Kingdom and the land beneath it. Unfortunately, such abilities also come with a dire cost, and a certain prince isn't helping things. Yullen/Others, beware of Kanda's potty mouth!

**Melting Ice**

**Chapter 1**: And statues were never so deceiving

As with many other kingdoms, the kingdom "Black Order" was centered around an ancient, great legend. The legend foretold of a nearly heavenly figure, dubbed the 'Musician', being born once in a millennium. It is said that the child would bear the markings of God himself, though such marks were not explicitly described. This child would be the heart of the kingdom and the very land it exists upon. Should the child maintain happiness, the land would flourish. Should the child feel sadness, the sky would cry with them. Should the child give in to anger, the earth below the kingdom would quake in hatred. It was thus decided that when such a child is born, they will be as isolated from the world as possible, in a vain attempt to prevent them from danger and causing calamities with their untrained emotions. It was for this reason that the great temple was built in the center of the Kingdom, walled off to prevent the commoner's prying eyes and any potential dangers with a sacred barrier erected around it from high priests long past. However, there had been no use for the temple until now…

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"That arm…," shocked words drifted through the open door to the scarlet haired man sitting agitatedly beside it, dressed in an all black formal suit as though he were attending a funeral.

"And look at the weird mark over his eye," another astounded voice chipped in.

"The legends prove true!"

Outside the door, the partially masked man stood after brushing himself off and cautiously peered into the room, unsurprised at the sight of the baby that the excited chattering midwives held. It was such a tiny thing, but despite its size it was wailing its lungs out, waving around a shriveled looking dark red arm as though it were fighting off an invisible enemy.

"How does the lady fare?" He asked softly, though the slight grief that was visible in his carefully guarded eyes showed that he had already known the state of the crying baby's only parent.

"We are terribly sorry, Sir Marian, but the baby…she had hardly any strength left. Nothing could be done," a midwife had answered after a tiny jump at the sudden question, avoiding the man's hard stare, "We regret to inform you that she passed away immediately after the babe was born."

"I see."

The occupants of the room all fidgeted nervously at those two emotionally devoid words. Walking over to the couple, Cross Marian gathered the baby into his arms. Immediately the baby began to wail even louder, if at all possible, its shrill cry reverberating off of the close stone walls to make the high pitched sound almost deafening.

"Shut the fuck up!" Cross yelled at the baby suddenly, brows furrowed as he winced and gingerly massaged his temples with his free hand, "I get the feeling that you're going to grow up to be just like your mother. Lord help us all." With that being said, he took a large swag of the wine in his flask that sat at his flank.

And that was where it all began.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"God, you are JUST like your mother, brat!" Cross complained, exasperated.

"Shut up about that already! Just because I refuse to pay for that…that useless crap that you senselessly bought doesn't mean that I'm like my mother! I'm pretty sure that no one in their right frame of mind would want to pay your ridiculously expensive bills! And my name is Allen, for the thousandth time," the boy next to Cross exclaimed loudly, refusing to give in to the older man's demands. He had the most unusual snow white hair fashioned in a shoulder length cut, its color betraying his otherwise very boyish features. Carefully barricaded silver eyes stared down his 'caretaker', clearly not in the mood to deal with him. His gloved left hand nervously rubbed at the silver and gold etched staff that he held, as though he were rubbing a certain someone away. "Now simmer down before my emotions get the best of me."

"Hah, you were carefully trained for countless years so that wouldn't happen. It'd be pitiful for the Kingdom to suffer over such a measly little thing like this. If you weren't such a whiny useless brat then I wouldn't have to take care of you anyway," the 'caretaker' ridiculed, a smug look marring the unmasked half of his face.

"I beg your pardon?" Allen replied lowly, a dark aura seemingly enveloping him. At that point the ground shook slightly as a small tremor ran through it, causing Allen to grip his staff harder before sighing in defeat. "I swear that one day you will be the cause of this Kingdom's fall."

"Correction; one day YOU will be the cause of this shitty ass Kingdom's fall. Though I guess then I'd have to thank you," Cross said, completely unbothered by the tremor that had just run beneath his feet. "Anyway, remember to pay those bills I left for you next to your tiny shitty excuse for a bed. Don't forget them or I'll have to sell you to some random noble. Not that I'd mind doing that. Actually, why didn't I do that before?"

Allen stared incredulously back at Cross who was too busy mulling over the amount he lost by not selling Allen. "I already told you that I'm not paying those bills! Go get off your lazy bum and pay them yourself! You're the useless one, not me."

"Hey, hey," Cross lightly scolded the younger man, "Don't talk to your father like that! After all those years of hard work and time I spent raising you…" He gave a sigh whilst waving his hands around in a 'woe be me' way.

"You're not my father, stop trying to pretend to be when it's convenient for you," the white haired boy corrected with a frown while shaking his head, "And just to remind you, Advisor Komui and Lenalee took care of me while King Tiedoll paid for any of my personal expenses. What did you do? Get drunk. Go out womanizing. Accrue unnecessary bills. Cause trouble. Whine."

"Yeah, whatever. Ungrateful bitch," Cross muttered before adding in a quieter (or what he considered as quieter) tone, "Just like your mother."

"…I told you to stop saying that already," came the slightly angered reply. This time the ground swayed more than the previous tremor, causing a low rumble and making the red head lose his balance momentarily.

"Hey now, don't get all emotional and shit-" the redhead began to exclaim before a loud yell rang out.

"CROSS! STOP BOTHERING ALLEN. You're causing the Kingdom to freak out again. If you don't stop, I'll make sure you don't go near any form of alcohol for a year! Oh, and good morning Allen," a familiar scolding voice was emitted from Cross' gold flying golem communicator, Timcanpy. It gave a chortle as though it were laughing at the message relayed, flying lazily around the top of Cross' head.

"Fucking hell, how many times did I tell you not to yell through the communicator, Komui? Timcanpy's a rather loud golem as it is. And if the little idiot would just pay the bills he should then there wouldn't be a need for me to even be here. The temple's boring as hell and the whole 'nature' shit going on with the gardens surrounding it is, quite frankly, fucking disgusting. I still can't believe that the advisors rejected my plans to erect the Cross statue in the main plaza. What losers," Cross scowled, crossing his arms.

"I'd like to remind you that I'm an advisor too," a tender sniff sounded from the golem, "Anyway, come back to the castle. There's some important planning occurring at the moment, and we need you here as Allen's voice. I'll see you in five minutes, and if you're late then I'll make sure you don't get laid for another month." The line was cut as Tim landed with a small 'thump' on top of Allen's head, nibbling at some of his stray white hairs with his vicious-looking sharp teeth.

"Five minutes?! What does he think I am, a fucking magician? It's completely your fault that I have to return to that hell hole, so go and pay the bills. I'll call for you later," Cross simply stated before jetting through the open hallway while yelling hysterically for a horse, heading for the entrance of the temple. There was no way in hell that his womanizing ways were going to be limited.

"Sometimes I thank the heavens for Komui. Only sometimes," the boy muttered as Tim lovingly rubbed up against the side of his head, seemingly in agreement, "I don't believe I'll ever meet a person I'll loathe as much as Cross. Lord help me if I ever do."

Shaking his head once more in disbelief that such a man is his uncle, Allen made his way towards one of the many enormous and beautiful gardens that surrounded the temple, blissfully unaware that soon enough he'd meet someone far more aggravating than Cross.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Allen. Aaaallen," a playful tenor voice rang out, echoing in the temple's marble hall leading to one of the more famous gardens, "I have fooood Aaaallen!"

"Allen! Where are you?" another higher pitched voice followed.

Their target happened to be returning from his routine visit to the main garden, eyes widening in surprise and happiness at the sight of the pair. Excited, he ran up the rather long flight of stairs as best he could in his long white and gold robes to greet the two, tripping once as the hem caught on his shoe.

"Lenalee, Lavi! Why are you guys here?" Allen questioned, slightly breathless and flustered from the running.

"We came to kidnap you, actually," Lenalee answered whilst letting out a small giggle, putting her hands on her hips which alerted Allen to the hidden seriousness behind that statement.

"And look, we brought you food!" Lavi added in, raising his hand to reveal a sheer plastic bag with unknown contents.

"Thanks, Lavi, but I think I'll pass. The last time you brought me food it ended up being the most unsightly thing I've ever seen," Allen said with a huff that blew his bangs up a bit, "But really, why are you here? You guys are normally pretty busy during the day aren't you?"

"Well we really did come to kidnap you actually," Lavi confirmed, "So ditch the pope clothes and let's get a shakin' baby!"

"These aren't pope clothes! I told you that before," Allen corrected, his face growing a faint blush in embarrassment, "And I refuse to leave with you of all people without knowing where I'm going. You're just about the last person I can trust, minus uncle of course."

"Aw, knocked me over and kicked me while I was down," the rabbit said whilst trying to sound as though he were actually hurt. An evil gleam entered his eye as he leaned over towards Allen with his lips puckered, "Now you have to kiss me all better~!"

"…Right, so anyway, why are you trying to kidnap me again?" Lavi made fake sniffing sounds at being ignored as Lenalee grinned and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"We were just going to bring you to the castle. There's a small 'dear Lord we actually have no work today!' party we're having with a few friends who also work at the castle and we thought that maybe you'd like to come. As it is, you're always cooped up in here- you have to get out and have some fun sometimes too!" the Chinese girl answered, smiling brightly at Allen, "You're not busy, right? We happened to see Cross run through the halls…it looked like he was in quite a rush."

"I could go I suppose. Uncle was trying to get to the castle within five minutes. Advisor Komui warned that if he didn't, he'd make sure that uncle wouldn't have a woman anywhere near his bed for a month. That's just about the only way to get uncle to do anything remotely useful," Allen gave another sigh, "I don't believe he'll be back anytime soon so as long as I'm back in a few hours…"

"Then let's get going!" Lavi suddenly perked up, hooking an arm in Allen's and his other in Lenalee's before leading them both towards the main entrance of the large temple.

"Wait! I'm not going to go anywhere in these, especially the castle," the musician complained, trying to pull away from the overly happy nearly-skipping redhead.

"Oh, right. Chop chop then! If you try to escape then we'll have to tie you up and throw you on the horse~" Lavi informed the boy in a sing song tone, looking cheerful as ever.

"Horse? We….we're taking horses?" Allen repeated, stopping in mid-step to turn towards Lavi, an absolutely horrified look on his face. Tim smacked into the boy's forehead, letting out what seemed to be a grumble at his sudden stop.

"Yeah, we just took a few horses with us- they're much faster than using those stuffed carriages that you're used to. Why, are they bad?" Lavi asked curiously, wondering why Allen looked so terrified.

Not even bothering to answer, the boy suddenly took off as fast as he could, nearly tripping over the horrendously long robes again as he attempted to escape his unfortunately faster friend. Lavi caught his arm once more before he could manage to get very far, pulling him into a hug to keep him from running off again. Allen struggled against him but to no avail. Lavi held on tight, his evil grin widening as he reached for the rope that was conveniently in his pocket.

"I warned you, now you'll have to pay the price!" he hummed happily at the struggling, very frightened boy in his arms as he swung the rope around playfully.

"L-lavi! WAIT!" A screech sounded, and then there was silence.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Not too long after departing, an apologetic Lenalee, overjoyed Lavi, and a tied up very, very disgruntled Allen arrived at the majestic Black Order castle, home to the Kanda royal family. The castle itself was actually rather plain; it was made of the typical grey slate and looked like any other typical castle. A single lonely flag was raised at the very top of the tall spiraling tower that stood in the center of the castle's grounds, peeking over the otherwise view-inhibiting walls. The castle was utterly bleak in contrast with the flora and decorations that encompassed it: there were flowers and trees of both vibrant and pastel colors in full bloom, lamp posts with glowing asian-styled lanterns hanging from them solemnly, and a statue near the golden front gates.

It was said statue that caught Allen's eye. Made out of an unfamiliar, odd, crystalline blue material that resembled ice, the statue stood out in the garden like sore thumb. It was sculpted into the figure of what appeared to be a rather tall, skinny girl. She bore long straight hair tied up into a pony tail with a thin cord and the most amazing eyes Allen had ever seen...on a statue at the very least. They were definitely Asian since they had a slight slant to them and were quite narrow. Or perhaps they were narrow because the girl stared at the pavement with an absolutely harsh glare, brows furrowed and mouth set in a tight frown. Allen recognized that the clothing she wore was that of a high royalty or noble status, but he couldn't read the plaque in front of the statue to see who it was.

"Who is that?" Allen questioned his friends, tilting his head in the direction of the statue for lack of being able to point.

"Wow Allen, you don't know who that is? Really? Even the peasants know who that is," Lavi said after glancing at the statue, earning him a sharp jab from the girl next to him.

"Since you tied me up and practically forced me onto this…animal…you could at least tell me who that statue was sculpted after. Plus, this is my first time being to the castle on a pleasure trip. I haven't been outside of the temple much," the sullen boy mumbled, not happy at the reminder of Cross loading even larger debts onto him every time he so much as spoke of going outside of the temple.

"That's right, isn't it? Cross sure doesn't like you going out at all, huh?" Lenalee commented, not answering Allen's question either.

"Uncle himself loathes this place, so he saw no reason to have me come here more than if it were absolutely necessary. He'd more than likely throw a fit and ban me from ever setting a foot out of the temple again if he saw me here. But really, who is that girl?" Allen asked again, hoping that this would keep his mind off of the ambling horse beneath him.

The horses that Lenalee and Lavi were riding came to a stop as they both stared at him in silence, each wearing a dumbfounded look. Allen stared back at them as his own horse slowed to a stop, wondering why they were looking at him oddly. Lavi was the first to recover, and he started to slap his leg while laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach tightly as he began to wheeze. Lenalee herself laughed a bit with him, holding a hand to her mouth as though it would muffle her obvious laughter.

"What? I don't get it," Allen asked, now disgruntled at his friend's outbursts.

"Allen…That uhm…That statue isn't of a girl. That's Prince Yuu Kanda, the crown prince. It would be rather bad if he had overheard you…," the Chinese girl finally answered after her laughter slowed.

"Hahaha, I HAVE to tell Yuu-chan about this! Classic, Allen, just classic," Lavi said between his still loud bouts of laughter, "We really have to kidnap you more!"

"It's not my fault, with that hair and those eyes he really does look like a girl," the musician grumbled to himself as the horses began to wander through the front gates once more.

"You have a point, I suppose. We absolutely have to introduce you to him now!" Lavi grinned; a grin that, as Allen learned from experience, was never ever good.

The trio continued on into the castle, odd glances cast their way from the guards who pondered about the boy who was tied up, but who said nothing due to Lavi and Lenalee accompanying him. Tim flew around frantically behind them, looking at various doors as though it were searching for something before following Allen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

The "party" took place in the castle's west wing- more specifically, in Lenalee's strangely extravagant room. It was a mid sized room in the castle, fashioned for the higher nobles. Thus it was equipped with a giant bed, a wide window, numerous pieces of high quality wood furniture, a glass table, and several seats with rather 'squish me and be happy' cushions. The large bed was covered in dark red satin sheets with slightly frilly pillows laid on top of them. Onyx curtains were gracefully draped along the sides of the bed, shielding it from the bright morning sun.

Next to the bed was a wooden nightstand as well as a bookshelf full of, Allen presumed, the romance novels that Lenalee was constantly reading. The window was open, inviting a playful breeze to dance around the room and sunshine to join it. Upon setting foot into the room behind Lenalee and Lavi, Allen was instantly in love with the almost disturbingly soft plush carpet that blanketed the entire room's floor. He rubbed his bare feet against it nervously as he realized that around the glass table in the center sat three people that he didn't recognize.

The first one he noticed was a frail looking skinny man dressed in a black coat. He had a gaunt face and eyes that seemed to be familiar with despair. His black hair was slicked back on one side in an awkward style with a peculiar white strip running through it. Next to him sat an equally distraught looking woman. She constantly glanced about the room nervously while fidgeting, her wavy black hair a mess around her. She was dressed in a typical black and white maid uniform from the castle, so Allen assumed that she worked here. The first one of the three to speak up however was a young girl with odd lavender hair dressed in emerald and off white breeches.

"Welcome back! What took you guys so long?" she asked in a rude tone, causing Allen to wonder who she was. Who would hire such a brash young lady to work in a castle?

"Sorry, Allen here made a run for it and we had to tie him up to get him on a horse. Apparently he has equine phobia," Lavi replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"Such a nuisance," the breeches girl muttered loudly, glancing at Allen with an angry look in her eyes. He just stared back with a frown.

"Anyway, everyone this is Allen," Lenalee announced to the room before pointing at the gaunt man who sat at the table, "Allen, this is Crowley. You know all of those beautiful flowers and trees around the castle? He's the one who tends to them."

She then pointed towards the wavy black haired girl next to him as Crowley gave a small bow which Allen returned. "This is Miranda. She's my personal maid and is frankly why my room isn't cluttered up…" Miranda gave a nervous smile and a slight wave. Allen smiled and waved back hesitantly, as though he thought it might scare her.

"And this," Lenalee then pointed at the loud girl, "Is Fou. Fou is the head guard here, though she looks really young."

"You got a problem?" Fou asked while glaring at Allen when he smiled hesitantly at her.

"Er no…," the white haired boy answered hesitantly, earning him an even more vile glare from the seething girl, "I just thought that you looked really young to be a guard, nonetheless the head guard."

"And you look twelve. What's your point?"

"…" Allen decided not to answer that, turning instead to Miranda and Crowley, "It's nice to meet you all."

"N-nice to m-m-meet you," the maid stuttered, glancing at everything but Allen.

"Now that all of the boring stuff is over- it's time to par-tay!" Lavi shouted before throwing the food he was carrying down on the table and springing onto Lenalee's bed.

"Lavi," the room's owner growled out in a scary tone, "Off. Now."

"I dun wanna," the red head whined and pouted like a five year old before rolling around on the bed, effectively messing up the shiny sheets.

Havoc ensued as Lenalee proceeded to advance on Lavi who took off running about the room. He accidentally tripped over Miranda's foot however, which sent him sprawling on the ground in a daze. Fou took that opportunity to beat the spirits out of Lavi whilst Crowley worried over the maid. The red head had managed to grab Allen's leg somehow, hugging it tightly to himself as the musician attempted to shake his 'parasite' off, yelling at the man as Lenalee grabbed Lavi by the shoulders to try and pry him off forcefully. Allen had never met such a crazy outrageous crowd before in his life.

'But, then again,' he thought to himself through all of the yelling, screaming, hitting, and throwing of pillows, 'I never had such fun in my life either.' Smiling and laughing all the while Lavi was being barraged by Fou and Lenalee, Allen wished that this would never end.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

However Lady Luck had seemed to refuse Allen, for the party had come to an end only a few hours later. Lavi received a rather amusing message through his golem communicator. Apparently he had run away from his librarian work once again, and his adopted father wasn't all too happy. Fou's break had ended and she said that the guards tend to fool around and hit on the maids or get 'drunk off of their asses' if she wasn't there to supervise them. Lenalee then mentioned her duty of making sure her brother did indeed do some work as Miranda stuttered something about cleaning more rooms. The party dwindled as Fou, Crowley, and Miranda went their own ways. Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen were about to part as well but Tim perched on Allen's head, causing him to glance up at the tiny golden golem who had its mouth wide open, sharp shiny teeth glinting.

"OI BRAT!" came the loud yell through Tim. Everyone cringed as Allen paled considerably. "Where are you, you useless baggage?! Not only are you not here but you forgot to pay the damn bills I left for you. When I find you…"

"I got kidnapped Uncle, I swear I did!" Allen called back through Tim who was shaking in what looked like laughter.

"Hey now, don't try to blame this on us!" Lavi whispered to the boy before he was shoved away roughly.

"On you, you mean," Lenalee corrected with a small smile, "I don't believe I had anything to do with the actual kidnapping."

"You sneaky, sneaky girl," the culprit frowned while crossing his arms.

"I don't give a shit! The problem is you're not here, where you should have been. I hear that annoying rabbit by the way. That means…" the connection suddenly faded out, causing an eerie silence between the trio.

"Hide me," Allen suddenly requested, turning towards his friends, "If he catches me alive, I'm a dead man, Lavi! A dead man!"

"Well he might not even know that you're he-" before the red head could even finish his sentence a gun shot was heard.

"Found you, brat. What the fuck are you doing here? I ought to kill you for this," the musician's oh-so-beloved uncle growled out, his favorite shiny silver pistol in his hand, "Though I guess this saves me the trouble of getting your ass here later."

Allen twitched, his gaze slowly going to the small bullet hole in the door beside his arm. "Bloody hell, you really could have killed me!" he yelled at the crazy man as Lenalee and Lavi shifted away from him nervously.

"Shit yeah! And I should've. However right now I do have something for you to do…," Cross trailed off before walking closer to Allen who tried to push himself through the closed door, "I argued against it, but our presence is required for that little gay pansy's twenty first birthday. It'll be happening a week or so from now so King Tiedoll has offered us a room in this shitty castle."

"Little gay pansy?" Allen repeated, still trying to get as far away from Cross as possible.

"Yeah, whats his face. That ice prince or whatever."

"Yuu-chan?" Lavi supplied, raising an eyebrow at the news.

"Prince Yuu-chan, then. Anyway, I'm in no mood for playing formalities and there's this woman who's kind of expecting me to show up during the week…well a few women really," Cross rambled on, fumbling around beneath his coat for something, "So. I decided that you'll be going alone in my place!"

"What the hell makes you think that I'd do that? You have responsibilities too you know," Allen began to argue before Cross drew out a rather big, all too familiar hammer, "Uh…what are you going to do with that?"

"Have fun, my dear nephew!" Cross laughed maniacally before swinging his arm back.

Lenalee screamed at Cross to not abuse the boy whilst Lavi stared in shock at the masked man and before Allen knew it, everything went black.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"…ck…at…then…," Allen heard faint disjointed words through the black haze that clouded his mind. He cracked open his eyes slightly and immediately regretted doing so. The light that hit him amplified his already terrible headache. Muttering a string of curses, the white haired boy clutched his head while slowly sitting up. All he remembered was being forced on a horse, then the party. Afterwards they were about to leave but…

"That bastard!" Allen cursed upon remembering a certain hammer flying at him.

When the room stopped its spinning he looked around his bed. The room was completely white, which he found to be rather odd. There were a few beds besides the one that he occupied but all looked as though they hadn't been used for quite some time. Medical tools and kits were organized neatly along a long desk, revealing that Allen was, in fact, in the infirmary of what seemed to be the castle. The infirmary at the temple was nowhere near as clean nor nice, so Allen figured that Lavi or Lenalee must have taken him here after his uncle left him unconscious and ran away. That man…

Getting up, Allen sighed. He heard voices echoing faintly from outside again so he followed the general direction they came from. The halls of the castle all looked like an exact replica of each other so after wandering around for about ten minutes, Allen came to the conclusion that he was completely utterly lost. Just when he was about to give up and turn around back towards the direction he believed the infirmary was in, he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm telling you, the guy's awesome!" Lavi's voice echoed along with footsteps. Allen turned the corner and sure enough, there stood Lavi, Lenalee, and an oriental man. His long black hair was roped back and his eyes glared daggers at the red head while he scowled darkly. Allen recognized him as Prince Kanda, the figure he had mistaken for a girl earlier.

"Hey Yuu-chan, what's the matter?" Lavi asked when Kanda stopped abruptly and looked in the direction that Allen was in, causing a shiver to run up his spine.

"Don't call me that, idiot. There's someone else here," came the low icy reply.

"Well it is a castle after all and you do have workers y'know, not that you really take any notice of them," the red head muttered while running a hand through his hair.

"Who's there?" Kanda questioned, hand resting on the pure black sword that rested at his hip.

"It's just me!" Allen replied, rounding the corner with his hands up in a defenseless pose, "I just woke up and heard voices so I followed them but I kind of got lost…"

"Who the fuck are you? And what are you doing in the castle?" the man began to draw his sword whilst closing in on the white haired boy at an alarming speed.

"Chill Yuu-chan! This is Allen, the guy I was tellin' you about!" Lavi said, slinging an arm around the prince's neck which only served to anger him further.

"Get off of me before Mugen has some fun," Kanda threatened, eyes narrowing in anger.

"Er…I don't believe we've met before," Allen butted in, trying to save Lavi's life, "I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you."

"I didn't ask for your name, moyashi," the asian man spat out, turning his glare to Allen instead.

"What the crap is a moyashi? Like I just said, my name is Allen. I'd like to be called as such. What's your problem anyway?" the younger boy repeated, frowning deeply. He didn't understand what the man's problem with him was, they had barely even met. He'd only managed to piss off one man within the first day of meeting them. Said man was, of course, his dearest uncle who tended to break many of Allen's records. Of which 'most annoying person', 'person who should've died long ago', and 'person who should never get laid' were some of the ones included.

"Like I care what your name is," Kanda sneered, throwing Lavi off of his back easily, "And for the record, my problem is all of you people." More daggers pointed at Lenalee and Lavi- but mostly the latter.

"Well excuse me, Prince, for being so high and mighty," Allen threw up his arms in grief before he rolled his eyes and stomped off in the opposite direction, not even caring that he was bound to get lost again.

There was a second of silence that ensued, Lenalee and Lavi looking stunned while Kanda continued to seethe. "What the fuck are you two staring at?" Kanda demanded once the echo of Allen's footsteps were gone.

"You're quite amazing, Yuu-chan," Lavi admitted slowly, "I think I've only seen Allen mad at Cross. Not very many people can get to the boy, yet somehow you did it in a heartbeat. I call this chemistry!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, dumbass? And how did he know I'm the Prince anyway, you said he hardly goes out, nonetheless to here," Kanda's brows knit in confusion.

"Your insults are always so fresh. So you were paying attention to me!" Lavi nearly squealed in glee while Kanda lunged at him with his sword Mugen. He nimbly dodged, having many years of practice or 'trial and error' on some encounters with the volatile prince. "Ah right. So, like, I have this awesome story to tell you!" Lavi swung his arm around Kanda, dodging yet another strike with Mugen, "We were coming to the castle and then…"

Kanda swore the white-haired boy would never live another day if he could help it.

**Chapter 1**: And statues were never so deceiving, End

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**Lyris**: I...I think that was the longest thing I've written in one go. _ Hope it wasn't too long though, and I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! If you all have any corrections/pointers/cookies, please send them my way :D. Especially the cookies. Thanks for taking the time to read, please let me know how you like it and review! 3


End file.
